Les hommes préfèrent les blondes
by alexiel2001
Summary: Lex renvient de son île déserte persuadé de s'être marié à Chloé. Chlex


**Les hommes préfèrent les blondes (et surtout Lex )**

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Smallville ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la WB.

**Notes :** fic du challenge de LaLa sur se réveilla enfin. Depuis l'accident d'avion qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, il avait dormi près de quatre jours entiers.

-Chloé ?

-Lex, tu te réveilles enfin !

-Clark ?

-Euh, oui ?

-Où est Chloé ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas là ?

-Ben elle est à la Torche à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit là ?

-C'est ma femme quand même !

Clark resta interdit quelques secondes.

-Lex, Chloé n'a jamais été ta femme, enfin pas que je sache.

Lex lui montra sa main gauche.

-Et ça c'est quoi si c'est pas une alliance ?

-Euh... C'est bien une alliance, mais c'est celle de ton mariage avec Helen.

-Helen ? Mais Helen qui ?

-Helen Bryce.

-Le docteur Helen Bryce ?

Clark fut un peu rassuré, visiblement il commençait à se souvenir.

-Oui.

-Mais enfin Clark, elle est brune.

-Eeeet alors ?

-Ben alors, j'aime pas les brunes. Je préfère les blondes, tu devrais le savoir. Chloé EST blonde, je te rappelle.

Euh, finalement, Clark n'était pas tellement rassuré sur l'état mental de Lex.

-Écoute, il faut que j'appelle ton père, j'ai promis de le prévenir dès que tu serais réveillé.

-Appelle Chloé aussi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement.

-Euh, d'accord.

Clark alla donc appeler Lionel.

-Luthor.

-M. Luthor, Clark Kent à l'appareil.

-M. Kent, je suppose que si vous m'appeler, c'est que mon fils est réveillé.

-Euh oui, mais euh...

-Mais ?

-Y a comme un petit problème.

-Et de quel ordre je vous prie ?

-Il ne se souvient pas de son mariage avec Helen.

-C'est compréhensif, après tout elle a essayé de le tuer.

-L'ennui c'est qu'il est persuadé d'être marié à Chloé.

-Chloé ?

-Sullivan.

-La fille de Gabe Sullivan ? La rédactrice en chef de votre feuille de chou lycéenne.

-Euh oui.

-Ha... C'est un problème en effet. Bon essayez de le raisonner, moi de mon côté, je vais faire appelle au meilleur spécialiste.

Lorsque Clark fut de retour dans la chambre de Lex, il le trouva entrain de s'habiller.

-Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'habille, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais voir Chloé, cette question !

-Mais enfin Lex tu te réveilles à peine, tu peux pas faire ça.

-Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut être ?

-Oui.

Clark se posta devant la porte, en position supermanienne, les bras croisés sur son torse bombé. Lex sortit alors une petite pierre verte et Clark s'effondra sur le sol.

-Mais enfin Clark, c'est une évindence tu manque de tomber dans les pommes à chaque fois que tu en vois, il faut pas s'appeler Einstein pour y voir une relation de cause à effet. De plus tu as une horde de caméras qui te suivent partout afin de retransmettre toutes les semaines tes aventures à la télé, donc forcément tout le monde le sait.

Lex sortit de la pièce (avec la pierre il est pas trop méchant sur ce coup ci) laissant Clark reprendre ses esprits.

-Oh une dernière chose, saute sur Lana une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'on en finisse, ras le bol de vos yeux de merlans frits.

Et Lex partit.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lex débarquait à la Torche, il se précipita sur Chloé.

-Mon amour, enfin te voilà !

Chloé esquiva l'etreinte.

-M. Luthor, vous vous sentez bien ?

Lex la regarda surpris, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

-Chloé, pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoyes et que tu m'appelles M. Luthor ?

-Parce je l'ai toujours fait.

-Oh ! Tu veux jouer. D'accord Mlle Sullivan, on va jouer.

Il chercha à nouveau à l'enlacer, mais elle s'échappa une fois encore. Ils jouèrent à se courir après pendant un bon quart d'heure, c'était un jeu surtout pour Lex, parce que Chloé, elle, commençait serieusement à prendre peur. Il fit par l'attraper et Chloé vit son visage s'approcher dangeureusement du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement d'abord et lorsqu'elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise, il en profita pour en prendre pleinement possession. Malgré l'agréable sensation qui l'envahissait, elle le repoussa brutalement.

-Mais enfin, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Ha non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

-Me mettre à quoi ?

-À me raconter le tissu d'ânerie dont m'a abreuvé Clark.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il m'a raconté une histoire rocambolesque comme quoi j'aurais épousé le docteur Bryce. Idée totalement saugrenue, si tu veux mon avis étant donné qu'elle est brune.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit brune ?

-Je préfère les blondes.

Chloé se dirigea vers le mur des bizarreries et décrocha un article du Daily Planet, qu'elle tendit à Lex.

-Tenez, regardez par vous même.

Lex contemplait incrédule une photo de son mariage avec Helen. Il dut s'asseoire tellement le choc fut grand.

-Comment j'ai pu faire un idiotie pareille ? Je n'ai jamais aimé cette femme, enfin je crois. En plus elle n'est même pas jolie et elle est brune. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil, c'était mon mariage quand même !

-Aux vues des évènements ce n'est pas si surprenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis la personne la mieux indiquée pour vous dire ça.

-Vas-y. S'il te plait.

-Dans l'avion qui vous emmenait en lune de miel, il semblerait qu'Helen est essayé de vous tuer. Votre père est encore à sa recherche.

-Oh ! Ceci explique celà. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je me suis réveillé persuader de t'avoir épousé, avec des souvenirs très détaillés de notre mariage.

-Ça je ne peux pas vous dire. De NOTRE QUOI ?

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauté dessus en arrivant. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me jeter sur n'importe qui.

Chloé se releva brusquement pour se donner une contenance.

-C'est... très étrange en effet.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il était face à elle. Elle resta bloquée par le bleu de ses yeux, il s'avança.

-Tu permets que j'essaye quelque chose ?

Il l'embrassa, puis s'éloigna d'elle.

-Pourtant ce baiser me semble très familier. Je ne comprend pas, c'est vraiment très étrange.

Et tandis qu'il se parlait à lui-même Chloé se vautra lamentablement sur le sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter plus longtemps. Puis tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, elle se releva brusquement, genre il ne s'est rien passé.

-En tout cas ça te fais de l'effet, on dirait.

-Pas... pas du tout.

-Alors tu peux m'expliqué pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée assise par terre.

-Je... je ramassais quelque chose.

-Bien sûr Chloé, je te crois.

-Oh et puis crois ce que tu veux.

Elle se retourna pour retourner à son bureau quand Lex la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Mais cette fois ci ce fut elle qui se jeta sur lui. Le baiser fut plus que passionné. Mais alors que Lex venait de le faire asseoire sur le bureau, quatre bras se saisir et le plaquèrent au sol. Lionel Luthor entra dans le bureau, avec une attitude grande classe, genre maître du monde et sauveur de damoiselle en detresse.

-Ne vous inquiètez pas Mlle Sullivan, Lex est un peu perturbé en ce moment, mais il ne vous importunera plus. Je suis navré qu'il est abusé de votre temps avec toutes les bêtises qu'il s'est mit en tête.

-Heu...

Lionel remarqua alors la tenue quelque peu débraillée de Chloé, puis constata que son fils était à peu près dans le même état.

-Abusé, abusé, c'est un bien grand mot.

-En effet, il semblerait vu votre tenue. Visiblement vous avez plutôt bien profité de la situation.

-Hé ! Moi j'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus.

-Ça ne vous a pas traumatisé, on dirait.

-Hé alors ! C'est ma faute à moi, si votre fils embrassa comme un dieu.

-Épargnez-moi les détails Mlle Sullivan. Je ramène Lex dans un endrois où il sera soigné. Au plaisir Mlle Sullivan.

Et il partit laissant Chloé, perdue au milieu de son grand bureau.

Un mois plus tard, quand Chloé arriva à la Torche, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

-Lex, mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

-C'est étrange que tu ais mit la photo de mon mariage avec Helen sur ton mur des bizarreries.

Chloé fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette remarque.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux, mieux, la mémoire m'est enfin revenue et je venais pour m'excuser.

-Oh, ce n'était pas nécéssaire, je sais que ce n'était pas votre faute.

-Si, j'y tenais et de plus je te dois quelques explications.

-Euh, allez-y, je vous écoute.

-D'après les médecins qui m'ont suivi il semblerait que le fait que j'ai comblé les vides de ma mémoire avec des souvenirs de toi, n'est pas un hasard.

Chloé l'écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait, craignant, mais espérant en même temps, avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

-Il semblerait que mon subconscient ce soit servi de sentiments prééxistant pour remplir les trous.

-Oh !

Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrines : "S'il continue comme ça je vais jamais tenir, abrège Lex qu'on soit fixé"

-Peu avant mon mariage, j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à ton égard. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'y ai pas invitée. Je crois qu'Helen s'en était aperçu, peut être même avant moi, et c'est sans doûte l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir. Dans l'avion, avant d'essayer de me tuer, elle m'a accusé de te préférer à elle et je n'ai pas vraiment démenti. Voilà, je voulais que tu le saches.

Il s'approcha d'elle afin de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Que tu saches qu'au moins une fois tu as été le premier choix.

-Embrasse-moi !

-Hein !

-Embrasse-moi ! Ou c'est moi qui le fais.

-Dois-je en conclure qu'il existe une possibilité pour que mes sentiments soit un tant soi peu partagé ?

-Embrasse-moi et tais-toi !

Elle l'aggrippa par le cou et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-On va dire oui.

-Tais-toi j'ai dit.

-D'accord.

Il l'embrassa

-Whaou ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir frimer partout en disant que je suis la petite amie officielle de Lex Luthor.

-Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Ha ! Tu vois, c'est désagréable.

-Commence pas à m'énerver.

-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Dis, tu crois que ce sera toujours comme ça ?

-Comme quoi.

-On s'embrasse, on se chamaille, on s'embrasse, on se chamaille et ainsi de suite.

-J'espère bien.

**Fin**


End file.
